Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to image processing, in particular, to image processing using character recognition processing.
Description of the Related Art
There is known an image processing technique for executing character recognition processing for image data. For example, there is known an image processing apparatus which generates, by using objective image data, a PDF file including a non-character image in which a character portion is removed from an objective image, a binary character image indicating only the character portion, and a character code obtained by executing the character recognition processing for the objective image data.